The Return of Godzilla
by Kendell
Summary: Lost Project. Following an eruption at Mt. Otake, three mysterious monsters are sighted in the Japanese country side. Meanwhile illegal dumping of nuclear waste awakens a living force of nature mankind thought died over 50 years, Godzilla. Complete!
1. Tomb of the Sleeping Dragon

Hello Godzilla section! Its been awhile sense I've done anything here. I've had a run of bad luck in this section latly, having trouble with my finishing my stories. I'm not only determined to break that streak but make a series of stories, all lost projects from the 90s Godzilla films, with a few stories of my own conception as well. This, as many of you may know, was a lost project of Toho's and Bagan's first outing. The Godzilla however in this fic is the desigh from Zillah91's Godzilla vs. Gryphon fic,simply because it was more animal-like and thus more like a force of nature, which is what I'll be going for. So enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Tomb of the Sleeping Dragon**

**Mt. Otake, 6 pm;**

Mt. Otake, a large volcano on the Southwest area of Japan. It was normally a common spot to see hikers and was known to have beautiful sunsets, today however was different. The volcano was closed off as it was soon to erupt, little did anyone know the dark power that lurked inside the mountain, a power that had been laying dormant for hundreds of years. The creature lay in the magma chamber, a dark golden Chinese dragon-like head floating in the burning liquid attached to a long, amber colored, muscular body, four long powerful legs would support this body when not floating in magma, at the rear of this body was a long tail ending in a triangular tip. On the monster's back were two huge orange wings. The creature floated in a restless sleep, each breath expelling a blast of searing flames that went unnoticed in the lava. This monster had several names, most commonly called Doragon Reijuu, the Dragon God Beast. Even more terrifyingly, this terrible beast was merely one form of a even more dreaded kaiju, one who's name to the ancient world was a taboo that would make any man tremble. Doragon was sealed in this tomb for centuries, each eruption threatening to wake the terrible behemoth up from his hibernation but luck was on the side of man, none had succeeded.

Outside the natural time bomb of a volcano, a white helicopter marked with a red stripe and in Japanese symbols the words Information Science Center written in blue letters landed on the mountain slope. Out jumped a man Shinpei Muraki, the director of the Science Center, he was a tail black haired man with blue eyes, he wore a red and blue jacket and blue jeans, not looking much like a scientist, which was how he liked it. "Stay here, I just want to get some pictures and readings before this thing blows." he said to the pilot. He climbed up the remaining slope with some difficulty, not being used to hiking. He reached the summit and looked around, the signs of eruption were obvious, lava had began to emerge from cracks in the volcano's slope, he was thankful for this because that meant the eruption would be mostly lava, not explosive. He began taking pictures of the volcano, which he would compare back at the lab with earlier pictures of the mountain. A sudden tremor made him stagger back and have to avoid a small rock slide that was triggered. He regained his footing and continued taking pictures, unaware that the tumbling rocks had struck a small statue of a creature resembling Doragon on its upper body but two different creatures making up its chest and lower half. Suddenly the volcano began to erupt, the earthquakes accompanying it caused Muraki to drop his camera, causing it to take a picture. He scooped up the camera and starting down the volcano.

Doragon had began out of the volcano, hidden by the smoke and lava as he detected a small flash that barely registered in the ancient evil's mind. He flew out of the crater and into the nearby forest, brown fur beginning to grow over his body, his long neck retracting into his body as his snout flattened and his face widened into what looked like an ape. His wings retracted into nothing and his front legs turned into muscular arms, his hind legs becoming longer and their scales turning greenish blue. His lower half was the only reptilian part left and was covered with greenish yellow scales, his upper half now mammal-like, resembling an ape. He was now a beast named Enjin Reijuu, the Ape God beast. He disappeared into the forest.

Muraki continued down the slope but saw something that made him stop in his tracks. A young woman was fleeing the eruption. She was a medium sized woman, red hair, brown eyes, was wearing a black jacket and blue jeans. He ran up to her. "Miss, you need some help? My copter is just over here, I'll help you out of here." he said.

"Thank you. Akkiuko Inamura, I'm here doing some research for my father, I didn't know the volcano was so close to erupting." said the girl.

"Inamura? As in Dr. Inamura? The physicist? He's your father?"

"Yes, you've heard of him?"

"Yes, his research seems very promising." said Muraki. "Come on lets get out of here." he said, helping Akkiuko onto his helicopter and getting in himself. As the two humans escaped the volcanic devastation, nether was aware of what dark forces had been unleashed upon the world of man.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I tried to put more detail into this story than normal and I think it will pay off. If you liked it, review! If you didn't, keep your flames to yourselves or you will be fed to all four of Bagan's forms! However suggestions are welcome! See you next time!


	2. Secret Weapon

Hello again! Yes that was a quick update, which I will be able to do because I'm on a roll writing this fic. Today we meet most of our human cast today as well as something that is very importent to the plot later on. I'm not sure how long, chapter wise, this fic will be but I hope to be quility writing into it, as my fans can tell, I'm improving my discriptions in this fic. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Secret Weapon**

**Information Science Center (ISC) Lab, 9 am;**

Muraki flipped on the light switch as he entered the lab. "Take a seat, I just have to develop the negatives in the dark room and compare them to the ones before the eruption." he said, going into a dark room in the back of the lab. "So Akikuko, what has you father been up to?" he asked, beginning to take the film out of his camera.

Akikuko looked around the lab, it was white and had a lot of scientific instruments, some of which even a nuclear physicist's daughter didn't recognize. "To be honest, he won't tell me." she said. "He says he's got a great discovery that could revolutionize the world but he hasn't perfected it."

"Really? Well knowing him, its probably something amazing. I hope he manages to perfect it soon."

"I know, I just wish he'd tell me what it is."

"Curiosity is in human nature." said Muraki. He took a look through the pictures and nearly fell backwards at the last one. "What is that?!" he exclaimed. In the last picture, a winged, dinosaur-like silhouette was visible behind the column of fire expelled by the eruption.

Akikuko ran in and gasped when she looked at the negative. "Is that from the eruption?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, I dropped my camera and it took off a picture."

"But that can't be a living animal right? No creature on earth could survive the heat."

"Maybe not but that shape is too perfect to be a mass of rock or gas expelled by the eruption."

"How big is it?"

"Hard to tell but comparing it to the picture I took right before this, I'd say about 35 meters tall but seeing as the full body of the creature is obscured its hard to tell and I'm no expert on giant monsters."

"Maybe my father would know, he has a lot of books on ancient folklore."

"Why do you think ancient folklore?"

"Godzilla was folklore to the islanders before he appeared."

"Good point lets develop the pictures and go see him. And I'm sure my friend Dr. Radner would like to talk to your father, he's a fan of his."

**Inamura Laboratory, 11 am;**

Akikuko and Muraki walked up to the building, a black-haired man wearing a red t-shirt and black pants accompanying them, Dr. Radner. Akikuko walked up to the door and knocked. "Father, its Akikuko, there's something I need to show you." she said. She knocked again. "That's strange, there's no answer."

Muraki put his ear to the door. "I hear voices." he said. Then they all heard a loud crash. Muraki quickly kicked the door open and came in. Dr. Inamura, a tall brown haired man in a lab coat and black pants was struggling with two men wearing all black. "Hey let go of him!" he yelled and ran up, tackling one of the kidnappers. Radner ran up to the other one and punched him in the jaw. Akikuko helped her father out of the struggle. Muraki rammed the man he was fighting into a wall and hit him in the head with the first thing he got in his hand, an old framed picture of Inamura and another scientist with an eye patch, and then smashed his face off a desk. The thug caught himself as he tried it again and punched him in the jaw. Radner kneed his thug in the stomach and uppercutted him but the thug struck back with his elbow. The men continued to fight and one came near Inamura and Akikuko while fighting Muraki and Inamura hit the thug on the head with a wrench, allowing Muraki to get the upper hand. The two thugs managed to break free and run out a broken window, the way they entered.

Radner went over to Inamura. "Doctor are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, no injuries." replied Inamura.

"Why were those two trying to kidnap you?" asked Muraki.

"I fear they're after my Reiconium."

"Reiconium?" asked Radner, confused.

"Yes, it's a material I've developed.."

"What does it do?" asked Muraki.

"Reiconium has what I call a super radioactive energy, it is capable of producing far more power than any other substance used in power plants and its energy can't last long in the open air, no risk of radioactive fallout and the waste it produces has a very short radioactive decay rate. It has great possibilities for all mankind but as you can guess, it could be used to created devastating nuclear weapons, far more powerful than anything created to date."

"I can see why they'd attempt to get such a material." said Radner.

"Yes and that is also why I must find a neutralizing substance for it before making my discovery public, that way if Reiconium falls into the wrong hands, it could be rendered useless as a weapon."

"I see why you didn't want anyone to know." said Akikuko. "But how did you discover it?"

"It was strange, I was trying to experiment with neutralizing the radiation of nuclear waste so it could be disposed of safely but then I discovered that the amount of energy given off went up drastically but only within a few inches of the material, I recorded my experiment and repeated it with the same result."

"I see, that must have been a shock but still, this could be a great thing for humankind as you said." said Muraki.

"Yes now could you explain what brought you to my home?"

"Muraki, the pictures." said Akikuko.

"I almost forgot!" said Muraki, digging for the pictures.

* * *

Alright so not very exciting but importent to the overall plot of the fic. Next up has mostly to deal with Bagan and then in the chapter after that, Big G makes his appearence! See you next time!


	3. Legend of the God Beasts

Alright, time for Bagan to make his presence known to everyone. In this chapter there is also a hint to a later fic in this series, see if you can catch it. It should be noted that I took some liberties with Bagan's forms, like making Enjin's face looking like an Oni's in order to give him a more evil appearence, Gorilla's faces aren't very evil most of the time so that is why, we also have the first destruction in this fic by a kaiju, even if its a small amount.**

* * *

**

**Legend of the God Beasts**

**Lake Saiwa, 11:15 am;**

A group of tourist stood on the shore of Lake Saiwa, a popular tourist spot several miles from Mt. Otake. This was just no different a day, with Mt. Otake off-limits for several days, this was the closest tourist attraction to it. Several people stood on the bank fishing, other sun bathing, kids waded nearby as well. Little did anyone know that across the lake in the woods was the ancient evil that the eruption had awakened from his centuries of imprisonment. Enjin Reijuu looked across the lake, his thirst was terrible, he hadn't had a drop of water for so long, if he wasn't a Kaiju it might of killed him. He wondered out of the forest to the shore and dipped his huge hands into the water and took huge scoops of water up into his tooth-filled maw. Though his body was ape-like, his face looked like a white mask with red lines on the corners and a tooth filled maw as well as dead eyes. This resembled a Japanese folklore, the Oni.

"Papa, look! Its King Kong!" said a little child, an American tourist, being more familiar with the kaiju that had been brought to New York City several decades ago, having sense been preserved in several major motion pictures.

The father shrugged this off, concentrating on his fishing. "Sure." he said, not taking his eyes off the red and white bobber but then heard several screams come from the crowd around him. He looked up and saw Enjin and yelled himself. He picked up his son and ran to his car, many others got the same idea. Enjin decided he didn't want this much attention yet. He dove into the water and swam downwards, his fur dissolving into his skin and his head elongating into a lizard-like head with a huge mouth with massive teeth and two long tusks as fins grew on the side of his head along with gills and six red spikes out the back of a now long neck. His arms became large legs with webbed feet, he back legs growing to become larger than his front but also gaining webbing between the feet and his tail extending and its tip turning into a large fin. His skin became light scales, except for his underbelly, which was greenish-yellow. He was now Mizu Reijuu, the Water God Beast. He swam along the bottom at high speeds.

**Inamura Laboratory, 12 noon;**

Inamura looked through his books, trying to match the picture with any of the myths. Akikuko caught something on a nearby TV that was showing a news report. "Everyone quiet!" exclaimed Akikuko, turning up the volume on the TV.

"Earlier today unconfirmed reports of a huge creature looking like a cross between an ape and a reptile on the west shore of Lake Saiwa. The authorities refuse to comment at this time until more information is known." said the anchorman.

"Say isn't that not very far from Mt. Otake?" asked Muraki, looking up from the book he was looking threw.

"Yes." said Radner, also looking threw the book.

"Think there might be a connection?" asked Akikuko to her father.

"I would have to believe so, after all, first a monster in the crater of Mt. Otake then another one several miles away only a few hours later isn't a stretch to believe its connected." said Inamura.

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Muraki. "I think I found it." he said, putting the book on a coffee table in front of them, on the page was three monsters, one a dragon-like creature, one an ape-like creature, and one a fish-like reptile monster. "Enjin Reijuu, the Ape God Beast." he said.

"Yes it fit's the description."

"Attention, this just in. 50 meters from Lake Saiwa a large lizard-like creature was just sighted by our news copter down a river from the lake." said the anchorwoman, the screen switching to Mizu swimming down a large river. The monster looked up at the news copter and inhaled a deep breath, the skin under his neck swelling. He then opened his mouth and spat out a powerful stream of boiling water at the copter, the screen turned to the test pattern screen with the words 'We are having technical difficulties' at the bottom.

"Hey look, that ones in here too!" said Muraki. "Mizu Reijuu, the Water God Beast."

"And look, this one." said Akikuko, pointing to the picture of the dragon-like monster in the book and the picture from Mt Otake. "This one is similar to the one taken at Mt. Otake."

"Yes, Doragon Reijuu, the Dragon God Beast."

"And look here, its says that all three of theses kaiju are actually the same monster." said Inamura. "They are all forms of a shape shifting monster named Bagan."

"So the Bagan came out of Mt. Otake as Doragon Reijuu, then appeared at Lake Saiwa as Enjin Reijuu, and then went down river as Mizu Reijuu." said Radner.

"He must have been hibernating inside the volcano and the eruption awakened him." said Akikuko.

"An amazing creature, unfortunately it also says Bagan is an evil monster that wants to destroy mankind." said Muraki.

"Yes, this is a dark day if Bagan has been awakened. I don't know how this could get much worse for Japan." said Inamura...

* * *

Well as most of you know, you never say 'I don't know how this could get worse' in a monster movie. Next up is the chapter this fic is named for, everyones favorite gigantic atomic ray breathing dinosaur! See you next time!


	4. The King Returns

Alright, time for Big G to make his appearence. Just to clear up some things about this fic series, this is a second Godzilla and this series is only connacted with the original Godzilla, most of the fics will be lost projects but some will be originals, and this Godzilla is based off the original concept for the Tristar Godzilla film which I'm basing off Zilliah91's Godzilla vs. Gryphon fic, I got permission. Anyway here we go!**

* * *

**

**The King Returns**

**Pacific Ocean, 5 pm;**

Tagami was a young man with black hair, brown eyes, and a well built body. He thought over what he was doing as he pushed a barrel overboard into the sea. He needed money to help his sister get through collage but he knew what he was doing was wrong, in those barrels he was dumping into the sea was nuclear waste, naturally dumping it in the ocean was illegal but he was in need of money. "How many more barrels?!" he yelled over the violent storm they'd ended up in, he could barely see the shape of the boat to know how far to push the barrel.

"About 20 more!" yelled back the captain.

On an island nearby, a behemoth slept. His skin was charcoal grey mixed with a light green, he had well built arms, a muscular chest, a saurian head, and a long tail out behind him. The oddest trait of this kaiju was the rows of sharp dorsal spines down his back, one large maple-leaf shaped row in the center, two smaller similar shaped sets beside them, and two more smaller, triangular-shaped sets on the outer edge. These spines were largest on the back but went from the top of his head and down his neck as well as down his tail, though theses were mostly tiny when compared to the larger rows except for a row of them near the tail tip that were long and could be used as a weapon, all these were a dull red with a mix of green in them. He slept curled in a vast cavern like he had for a long time, longer than his mind could remember, the last thought in his mind was a bright burning flash of light that had changed him from an ordinary dinosaur into a 80 meter colossus, after which his changing body had gone into a deep hibernation. Mankind had long ago faced the wraith of such a creature before, a massive beast that had reduced all of Tokyo to burning rubble beneath his feet. That creature had a name that the world had left buried in the history books, a name which to them had little meaning sense its owner's death but this creature would share that name, Godzilla.

"Alright!" said Tagami. He pushed another barrel into the surf.

Had the storm not obscured his view, he would've seen the barrel go into a cave in the side of the island and down a river into the depths of the caverns. By some twist of fate this barrel avoided being ruptured by rocks or waterfalls until it reached the resting place of the sleeping saurian. It smashed with great force against the rocks the creature slept on, breaking open and splashing the melted remains of nuclear fuel onto the giant's chest. Suddenly, as if a switch had been pulled, his spines flashed repeatedly with blue energy. His eyelids snapped open to reveal eyes with fiery red irises and a ferial rage as he let out a growl. The waste didn't hurt him, the radiation had fed him and he wanted more. His spines glowed a bright blue and nuclear fire built up in his maw. A beam of blue energy erupted from his mouth and tore through the side of the cavern.

Tagami looked at the remaining barrels every time a lightning strike happened, hoping to see none next time so he would get paid and could quit this illegal job. He pushed another barrel into the ocean but to his surprise, he heard no splash. He looked over in time for a lightning bolt to reveal a huge four fingered hand catch the barrel then all was dark. He staggered back in fear looking up, trying to make out the owner of the hand. Another lightning bolt lit up to a massive maw filled with teeth. The hand dropped the barrel in and the mouth swallowed the toxic-filled canister. Tagami shook in fear as the jaws parted to release a terrible roar that continued for several seconds and forced him to cover his ears as it shattered glass all over the boat. He looked up in time to see a lightning bolt light up the monster as it lifted its hand to strike the boat. He jumped out of the way as the clawed hand tore through the boat's steel hull like tissue. The monster brought its other hand down and the boat lurched upwards. Tagami and several other crew members knew they'd be in the water soon enough so they leapt into the sea. They made a mad attempt at reaching an island nearby, Tagami being the only one to look back as the monster's dorsal spines lit up blue for a few seconds before a beam of pure destructive power erupted from his maw and blew the rear end of the ship apart. He was able to make out how the monster stood, it was bent forwards and its long tail stretched out behind it as a counterbalance, similar to a saurian dinosaur's posture. Tagami said only one word with fear quaking through his body. "Godzilla…" he said in a fear filled voice.

Tagami collapsed on the shore along with the survivors of the ship. He panted for several seconds, trying to catch his breath. None of the men said anything as they walked into the cavern and set down out of the rain. Everything was peaceful for a few minutes and the men allowed themselves to relax. However this rest was short lived as Tagami heard something moving. He looked around, trying to locate the movement. Something else was in there with them. Suddenly a man was grabbed by what looked like a green rope around his stomach and dragged into the darkness. Two men went to try to help him but out of the darkness leapt two small green-colored creatures that Tagami thought looked like ticks, he guessed they must be sea lice, mutated into monstrous beasts by feeding on Godzilla's blood. He watched in horror as the massive parasites dug their fangs into the men's throats and began draining them of blood. He heard a hissing and out of the darkness came a thing that looked like a vine from a plant, he guessed it was some sort of plant spawned by Godzilla's radiation that now fed on flesh. It wrapped around another of the survivors and pulled him into the darkness, likely to meet his doom. Tagami looked around in panic, seeing all his fellow men ether gone or with a mammoth sea louse stuck on their throats. He quickly turned an ran into a cave.

He ran through the darkness, looking everywhere, trying to find a way out and make sure he didn't fall victim to a mutation. He finally came out of the cave into the open air. Before he could sigh in relief he heard the sound of small feet clacking against stone. He turned to see one of the giant lice leap at him and tackle him to the ground. He struggled against it to keep it off him. The louse was inches from his throat when it let out a screech and died.

He looked up and saw a well built man, heavily tanned, wearing only a loincloth, a native he guessed, had driven a wooden spear into the louse. More natives like this one came over and got the louse off him and looked at it. They talked and he saw one point to the louse and he made out the word 'Shockirus', Tagami guessed it was the native name for the creature. He also heard several natives say 'Gojira', a common pacific island name for Godzilla. He thanked the gods for this rescue but could only think of what was going to happen, the King of the Monsters was back and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

* * *

A few things. First Shockirus is the Sea Louse from the film Godzilla 1985 which this is a early draft of and the name is never given in the American cut. In the script the cave was supposed to be part of Godzilla himself but I thought that was a little impractical. Anyway, next up, more destruction by our Monster King and the intro of one of the main characters of the Series. See you then!


	5. The Return of Godzilla

Alright, time for some Godzilla induced terror and destruction as well as the appearence of one of my favorite G-force members. There is also a bit of subplot involved that will be heavily involved in the sequal which is now Godzilla vs. the Asuka Fortress, which is a mix of a Showa lost project and another lost script that was replaced by Godzilla vs. Biollante. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**The Return of Godzilla**

**Odo Island, 7 am;**

Tagami had found out that Godzilla had been sleeping in a island off shore of Odo Island, the very place the first Godzilla had appeared in 1954. This island had only recently been driven up from the ocean by an eruption, that was why it wasn't on any charts. The islanders had refused to go to the island because they though Godzilla or as they called him Gojira was a divine monster and thought it was his work the island had risen and to them it was holy land. He had told him his story and the villagers had been filled with fear by it and instantly performed a ritual to appease him. Tagami hadn't told him what he and his crew mates had been doing. However he was know about to meet a JSDF general to tell him. The door to the small hut opened and in walked a young Japanese man with black hair and was wearing a pilots jacket and black pants. "General Sho Kuroki." the young man introduced himself.

"Tagami." Tagami introduced himself.

"Now lets get straight to business, a kaiju attacked your ship last night. Describe it."

"What is there to describe? It could only be one creature, Godzilla."

Kuroki looked surprised but regained his composure. "Godzilla? Are you sure?"

"Yes, he carried himself a little differently than the old reels showed but he had the same basic shape and appearance as Godzilla, even the heat beam, that was what told me it couldn't be anything else but Godzilla."

"I see." said Kuroki. "Well there is a more immediate threat. Godzilla is a big threat but at the moment we don't know if he's going to attack Japan." he said.

"What is the threat?" asked Tagami.

"Bagan. An ancient shape shifting monster that was sealed in Mt. Otake and released by a recent eruption. He has three forms, Doragon Reijuu, Enjin Reijuu, and Mizu Reijuu. We're currently perusing Enjin in the Northern Alps."

"But you can't just ignore Godzilla. What if he shows up in Tokyo?"

"We won't, we'll have a naval blockade around the coast of Japan but we need to have the bulk of our forces attacking Bagan in the north."

**Inamura Lab, 9 am;**

Inamura, being one of the leading nuclear physicist in Japan, had been told about Godzilla's appearance and the story Tagami had told. "What do you think?" asked Radner.

"I think we need to investigate the nuclear waste processing plant that Tagami worked for." said Inamura. "See just what Godzilla was being fed."

"That's a good idea, I'll come with you." said Muraki.

"No, you aren't a nuclear physicist, me and Dr. Radner will go, you two do research on Bagan."

**Ocean off Japan, 11 am;**

A fleet of battleships floated several miles off the Japanese coast. This was set up to keep Godzilla from reaching the mainland. On one of the ships an admiral looked across the water. "Godzilla…I hoped I'd never hear that name again." he said.

"Well maybe he'll stay off shore." said a private.

"Maybe but if he does we have to stop him, all those years ago we didn't have theses advanced warships, we might have a chance to kill him if he shows up."

The sonar began to sound. "Large object approaching!" said the private. "It has active sonar but its movements aren't a sub's sir."

"Prepare depth charges."

"Preparing charges."

"Fire!"

Two charges were launched from the ship's bow. They landed on the location of the object. The other ships joined in. In a few seconds a huge explosion rocked the service.

"Did we get it?" asked the admiral.

"No sir, object still moving!"

The admiral got a pair of binoculars and looked out across the water. He dropped them when he saw five rows of dorsal spines coming out of the ocean, speeding towards the ship. He couldn't say a word before the spines smashed through the ship, killing all aboard in a huge explosion. Godzilla emerged from the smoke and fire before emitting a huge roar that struck fear in the hearts of every man that heard it. The battleships began firing at Godzilla, everything they had. Godzilla was merely annoyed anything would dare attack him with such useless weapons. He swung his tail around and took the command deck off one of the ships before bring his tail down and smashing it in two. Missiles and machine guns did nothing but anger the nuclear leviathan. He dug his hands into another and pulled it in half. He turned to another ship, his spines glowing blue and energy particles being sucked into his mouth. He then swung his head towards a row of ships and fired the blue ray of pure destructive force into the side of one ship. It burned threw metal and anything unlucky enough to be in its path before going out the back of one ship and into another. This repeated until the ray had laid waste to the row of ships. He turned around, not stopping his ray and did this again to the ships behind him. The atomic saurian let out a roar as he looked over the destroyed armada. He dove under water and swam towards land.

* * *

Alright, hope that fight at sea was enjoyable. Next up we have a mostly human chapter that will probably not effect this story as much as the sequal. I'll give you a hint, its an evil group that have appeared in a Godzilla film before, guesses welcome!


	6. Age of Monsters

Alright, today we'll find out what the villian for the next fic is going to be, and a little monster rampaging goodness. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Age of Monsters**

**Nuclear Waste Processing Plant, 1 pm;**

"Is this the place?" asked Radner as he and Inamura got out of his car.

"Yes, this is the same plant that Tagami was dumping waste for." said Inamura. The plant was large and had its own nuclear reactor, doubling as a power plant. "Let's be careful, after all, the processing part of the plant might have been shut down as a result of all this but there is still a working reactor and there might be some people who don't want us looking around." he said.

The two scientists crept into the plant. It resembled a boiler room with pipes throughout and was quiet and dark, adding to the eerie feeling of the building. "Let's try to find the main computer room, they probably have records of what kind of waste was being dumped." suggested Radner, getting a nod from Inamura. They walked through the dark corridors. Radner looked over a barrel he found and located a label. "This barrel contains Cadmium." he said.

"Not strange, Cadmium is common where nuclear reactors are present, it helps control the reaction." said Inamura.

"True but what is it doing in this building?"

"I don't know. The reactor is in the other building, might be in case the waste has a reaction of some sort."

"True." The two scientists continued on through the plant until they reached the main computer. "Alright, lets see." said Radner, turning on the computer and looking through the data. "Inamura look!" he said. On the screen was a file referring to Inamura's Reiconium, something no one should know about. Before Radner could look further, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and fell to the ground unconscious.

Inamura was about to check on Radner when he felt a cold metallic object on the back of his head. "Turn around Doctor." said a gruff voice.

Inamura turned around to see the same two men that had tried to kidnap him earlier only now wearing what looked like a light brown military uniform with a symbol on their upper forearms that was a red triangle with a yellow snake wrapped around a stick of bamboo in it. Inamura recognized it. "Red Bamboo." he said.

"Very observant." said one of the men that had a gun pointed at his head. Red Bamboo was a terrorist group that was at one time a part of the Japanese Government but had spilt when their evil plans were revealed. "Now com-"

"You'll never get my Reiconium!" interrupted Inamura. "I won't let my gift to humanity fall into the hands of monster such as you!"

The man laughed. "Doctor, why have one golden egg when you can have the goose that laid it?" he asked with a devilish smile.

"I'll never make or tell you how to produce the Reiconium."

"Doctor, we have ways of making people talk."

""Is that what the Cadmium is for? The Reiconium?"

"No, of course not. We know Reiconium has no harmful radiation, the Cadmium is for the nuclear weapons we were going to build here but we've had a bit of bad luck which you might of heard about."

"Nuclear weapons? But Japan has a firm anti-nuclear polices."

"But Red Bamboo does not and now we will have the most powerful of all nuclear weapons, thanks to you." said the man. He and his assistant took Inamura at gun point to the docks where a small submarine with a Red Bamboo symbol on its white hull. "Get in." said the man. Before Inamura could respond, the sky suddenly grew dark and a sound like thunder filled the air. "What's going on?"

"Boss!" yelled the other man, pointing up with eyes full of fear.

Inamura and the man with the gun looked up. At first Inamura though he was looking at a rock formation but then he saw otherwise when he saw a reptilian head with fiery red eyes. "Godzilla…" he whispered. The two Red Bamboo soldiers opened fire on the monster but the massive saurian merely was annoyed. Inamura took the opportunity and ran towards the hillside near by as Godzilla leaned down and bit the head Red Bamboo soldier's upper body off before stomping on the other one. Inamura ran into Radner, who was nursing a wound on his head.

"Doctor, how did Godzilla get here?" asked Radner.

"He has been feeding on nuclear waste, he must of followed the waste back to its source." said Inamura, watching Godzilla pick up the submarine like it was a small toy in the hands of a adult. He looked it over, sniffed it a few times before dropping it to the ground where it exploded. Godzilla looked around, sniffing the air. He locked his eyes on the reactor building and walked towards it, walking with his upper body leaning forwards and his long tail acting as a counter balance. His massive claws dug into the reactor building. "He's breaking into the reactor!" shouted Inamura, panicking at what could happen if Godzilla triggered an explosion. Godzilla lifted the reactor up and held it in his arms. His dorsal spines flashed blue.

"What's he doing Doctor?" asked Radner.

"Get the Geiger Counter." said Inamura.

Radner ran to the car and retrieved the device and returned. "Here."

Inamura moved the Counter's sensor in front of him over Godzilla. "Just as I thought, there is no more radioactivity than a microwave. Godzilla is absorbing the radiation. Every last bit of it." he said.

"He feeds on radiation…just like with the nuclear waste." Godzilla finished feeding and dropped the reactor. He stood in one place, scenting the air. He sensed something, an intruder on his territory. He let out a loud roar and turned back into the ocean. "He just left?"

"Of course, there is nothing here that interests him. There is no radiation or anything else that would attract him." said Inamura. "He's just an animal Dr. Radner, he might be 80 stories tall but he is still an animal. And I can tell you this, Godzilla, Bagan, who next? What other horrible monsters will awaken as a result of ether natural occurrences or by mankind's carelessness? The age of monsters has began."

* * *

Anyone think that Inamura is right on target? I couldn't help but put in that little speech at the end their. Yes, the villians for the next fic are the Red Bamboo, we'll not see much of them in this fic but next fic they'll be a BIG part. Anyway, next up Army vs Bagan! I don't have to tell you who wins do I?


	7. First Assault

Alright, now we really get going with monster action! First off, Kuroki is the main military officer of this series, simply because I like the character, though expect Captain Gordon sometime later. Also, like in Godzilla 1985, Maser Tech is pretty new but will get better as the series progresses, thus, very few Masers exist at this time and aren't used in this battle. Enjoy the monster based destruction!**

* * *

**

**First Assault**

**Japanese Northern Alps, 4 pm;**

Kuroki watched from a temporary headquarters as tanks, rocket launchers, and artillery move into place around the valley that Bagan was resting in, being in the form of Enjin Reijuu at the moment. "Godzilla appeared on the coast earlier today, we've got to kill Bagan so we can concentrate on Godzilla." he said. "We've got a force to fight Enjin on the ground and a fleet of jets on standby incase he changes into Doragon. We might have trouble if he gets to the sea, our naval forces that we had ready were wiped out or damaged by Godzilla and the nearest fleet is too far away to reach us but hopefully be able to kill Bagan before he gets the chance." he recapped, reminding himself of what was at stake.

"Sir, all units in place to begin the assault." said a solider.

Kuroki watched the screen of Enjin carefully, waiting to make sure the kaiju didn't see the weapons. "Attack."

At Kuroki's command, the army of machines opened fire with shells, missiles, and bullets. Enjin roars in defiance and picks up a bolder before throwing it, crushing a tank. He charged and smashed his fists into the ground, triggering an isolated tremor, destroying more of the weapons. He swung his tail around and swept several weapons from the ground and smashed them like toys. However soon he begins bleeding from wounds all over and retreats.

"He's wounded, something is strange here, why should any kaiju be able to suffer damage so easily?" asked Kuroki as Enjin retreated into a cave. "Collapse that cave on him." he ordered.

The missile launchers fired two missiles into the cave, causing a huge explosion as the mountain collapsed on the ape-like monster. The army waited for any signs of life. The rubble began to shake and tremble before the draconic head of Doragon Reijuu burst from the rubble, not a wound on the beast. He unleashed a torrent of burning flames from his maw, engulfing many of the ground vehicles before taking to the sky. He flies low over the weapons, firing his burning breath down on them and destroying them completely.

"Send in the jets now." ordered Kuroki. "And see if anyone is still alive down there."

Doragon flew into the sky, heading towards the ocean. Suddenly he heard a piercing sound of jet engines cutting through the air. He turned as they opened fire on the ancient kaiju. He rolled out of the way of the missiles and took out a jet with his flames as the rest rolled to evade. He flew after them and they retaliated with machine gun fire. Doragon flew up to dodge and flew over the jets, crushing some in his claws and mouth. He looped around above them, knocking some from the sky with his tail. They got behind him but before they could attack, he stalled and they crashed into his back. He stopped once he was behind them and unleashed his fire breath. Two jets escaped the burning destruction and fired missiles into Doragon's side, causing a large wound but the creature bats the machines from the sky before falling into the sea in a crash landing.

"Did they get him?" asked Kuroki, hoping they had managed to kill Bagan.

He watched for several moment before the head of Mizu Reijuu broke the surface, completely unharmed. The kaiju swam into deeper water, leaving the military attempt to destroy him burning rubble.

"How can he not of been killed? We know our weapons hit and pierced his skin but still, nothing." said Kuroki. He thought about it, Bagan changed shape three times and each time, it had looked perfectly ok. "Of course! Every time Bagan changes shape, he regenerates." he said. "That explains why he's so easy to wound, why be tough when you can heal instantly?"

"Sir, Commander Aso is on the line." said a soldier.

"Put him through." said Kuroki. The form of an older, black haired, Japanese man in military dress appeared on the screen. Kuroki saluted.

"At ease." said Aso. "How did the assault on Bagan go?"

"Total failure sir, most of our forces were wiped out and the creature escaped into the sea." Kuroki responded. "Weapons can wound it but I also discovered sir that the creature heals itself completely when it changes form, which apparently isn't hard for it to do." he said.

Aso rubbed his temples. "And Godzilla is still at large. That mean conventional weaponry will be of little use against theses two monsters. We're going to have to send in the Super-X."

"The Super-x sir? Its still in the experimental stages."

"But we have no choice, we're also going to deploy a fleet of ships and subs , as well as the new Maser Cannon weapons we've developed."

* * *

Alright, as mentioned, Bagan's three forms have very little defense but like Orga, has a very fast healing ability, why have thick skin when you can heal almost instently? Also, the Super-X was not in the original script for this, instead being replaced by several super weapons that would've been easily destroyed by Godzilla which I changed, Super-X will play a large role in this fic. See you next time!


	8. War at Sea

Alright, its time for Bagan to get his first actual challenge from the military. Please note, the script did not contain ether the Super-X or Goro Gondo (from Godzilla vs. Biollante) but several underdevolped super weapons. I wanted to include both the Super-Xs and Yuki later in the series so I thought this is a better solution. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**War at Sea**

**Sea South of Japan, 7:23 pm;**

Kuroki watched from a new temporary outpost on an island. He didn't like staying in a cozy control room, he preferred to be on the front lines, heck he'd be in the Super-X if he wasn't needed here. The attack plane was on a carrier ship ready to launch when Bagan was found, it was loaded with high intensity lasers and missile batteries capable of housing a large number of various missiles, its captain was Goro Gondo, a soldier with a good record in the military and was known to not weaver when faced with danger, something needed when you faced a Kaiju. Goro's brother Yuki was currently undercover in the Japanese Mafia to try to bring down a big mob boss, Kuroki knew both men and thought the brothers were some of the best soldiers he'd ever met, though a little cocky for his tastes. "Any sign of Bagan?" asked Kuroki, watching the monitor.

"We have a sonar reading in a cave underwater, we thing Bagan is resting from our earlier attack." said a soldier.

"Drop depth charges now."

One of the ships launched depth charges from its side and prepared to detonate it once it reached the correct depth. A huge explosion rocketed water high into the sky and all watching waited for signs of life. Soon the surface churned and Mizu Reijuu erupted from the ocean depths. The sea monster was immediately met with an onslaught of missiles and cannon fire. He dove underwater to avoid the fire and surged forwards, overturning a ship by coming up from under it. He inhaled and shot a high pressure stream of boiling hot water from his mouth. It struck a ship and he moved it along its hull, finally heating the metal to the point the weapons on the inside exploded, blowing the ship apart. Mizu dove again as he was attacked once more, slicing a ship in two with his dorsal spines. He saw a submarine below the surface fire torpedoes at him, he countered with another stream of boiling water, which didn't travel far enough to hit the sub but heated the water to the point the torpedoes detonated. Mizu dove as another round of torpedoes were launched, they followed him. He realized this and swam straight for the sub, at the last possible second changing direction and making the sub's own weapons hit it.

"Send in the Super-X." commanded Kuroki, seeing normal weapons were useless against Bagan.

The bow of one of the ships opened and the attack craft took off. It had a streamlined shape with a larger front and was silver in shape, it had no wings that you could sea and instead used rotors for lift. "This is Super-X, when Mizu surfaces, we will attack him with everything we've got." said Goro, a black haired Japanese man in his mid 20s. He watched the screen until the water began to boil. He armed the missiles, causing the top part of the warship to move up to reveal the missile battery. Mizu surfaced and Goro pulled the trigger, firing a volley of missiles, striking Mizu in the chest, drawing blood and a roar of pain from the sea monster. Mizu spat a stream of boiling water, Goro retract before the water hit the warship. The ship had a heat resistant layer of armor which prevented it from heating up inside. As the stream stopped, Goro fired two blue laser beams from the front of the ship, striking Mizu in the side of the head, drawing blood again. Mizu roared in frustration but knew his other two forms would be outmatched by this new enemy. Leapt out of the water and tried to bite down on the ship but the Super-X moved out of the way and fired missiles into Mizu's back, sending the beast falling back into the sea screeching in pain. Goro watched the water, if Mizu tried to go ashore, the Maser cannons were waiting for it so he didn't need to worry. Mizu erupted from the sea next to the Super-X, striking the side of the ship and temporary sending it out of control. Goro and his crew stabilized the ship and turned back to face Mizu. "The monster is learning." he said. He watched Mizu dive under water. "Well so can we." he said. "Wait for him." he said. He saw the water begin to move to the right of the ship. "Turn right now!" he said, the Super-X turning right just as Mizu burst out of the water. Goro fired missiles, severing Mizu's front leg. "Alright, lets finish it of-" Goro was interrupted by a beam of intense blue heat striking the side of the Super-X with such force it caused sparks to fly from the ships control as a tidal wave wiped out the fleet of ships. "What was that?" asked Goro as he landed the damaged ship on a small island near by. His question was soon answered when Godzilla rose from the ocean, roaring a challenge to Mizu. Mizu, though wounded, roared in return, now able to transform and heal.

* * *

Alright, now its time for something you've probably be waiting for, Godzilla vs. Bagan! Well actuelly its Godzilla vs. Doragon, Enjin, and Mizu Reijuu, the actual Godzilla vs. Bagan happens later. Anyway, see you later!


	9. Duel of Legends

Alright, time for the first monster brawl of this rp! Bagan and Godzilla can both regenerate, which is something a Godzilla enemy normally isn't able to do, except for the Godzilla clones Orga and Space Godzilla. Also, the Masers, though few in number, make their first appearence! Like in the movies, expect them to become an increasingly large force in future Fics! Anyway enjoy the monster fight! **

* * *

**

**Duel of Legends**

**Sea South of Japan, 9 pm;**

"Godzilla." said Kuroki, watching the video feed from the Super-X. "Two beasts of Legend, about to fight it out."

Mizu Reijuu jumps out of the water, transforming into Doragon. He slams into Godzilla and grapples with the monster king. Godzilla charges his atomic ray and blasts Doragon point blank in the chest, blasting a hole in it and knocking Doragon into the sea, blood pouring from the ancient beasts mouth. Doragon turns back into Mizu Reijuu, regenerating in the process and circles Godzilla under water. He slams into Godzilla's back, knocking him forwards. As Godzilla turns he's met with a boiling water stream that staggers and blinds him. Mizu turns into Doragon and flies over Godzilla, latching his talons onto Godzilla's shoulders and pulling him down. Godzilla roars in fury as he tumbles backwards into the sea. Doragon breaths his fire into the water, trying to boil Godzilla alive. A beam of blue energy erupts from the surface, Doragon rolls out of the way to evade it. Godzilla surfaces and fires his atomic ray again, Doragon flies out of the way and Godzilla chases him with his atomic ray. The beam strikes the water, sending huge fountains of saltwater hundreds of feet into the air. Doragon suddenly changes direction and flies over Godzilla, racking his claws over Godzilla's face, drawing blood. Godzilla roars in rage and turns as a stream of fire erupts from the dragon's mouth and hit's the saurian in the chest. Godzilla roars as his flesh is burnt by the intense heat. However like Bagan, Godzilla's wounds are easily healed. The two giants fight brings them closer to the mainland were the Maser Tanks set on shore.

Masers were large tanks with a device resembling a satellite dish on them attached to a rod with a blue glass-like object surrounded by silver metal. They were a new invention, able to fire a powerful laser weapon from their tips. At the moment, only four exist, one prototype that was still at the base and three completed tanks that now set on shore. The devices locked onto the struggling behemoths before firing a blue beam of energy from their dishes. Godzilla and Doragon roared in surprise and turned their attention from each other to the humans who dare attacked them. As the Masers fired everything they had at them, the two titans fired their heat rays, reducing the multimillion dollar machines to burning slag. Doragon turned back to Godzilla and dodged an atomic ray with a roll, returning fire with his flames, engulfing the Atomic Saurian's head in flames and obscuring his vision. Doragon flew behind Godzilla and grabbed his tail in his mouth, starting to pull, taking Godzilla off balance and sending the huge monster falling into the waves. Godzilla swung his tail free from Doragon's grasp and striking the dragon in the skull. Godzilla rose up and grabbed the stunned dragon by his tail and with a great show of strength, lifted the beast off the ground and slammed into back down on the shore, getting a roar of pain from the beast. He repeated this five more times before throwing the beast into the water. He fired his atomic ray into the water, getting a huge explosion. He looked around for Doragon but saw nothing. Suddenly Mizu Reijuu grabbed Godzilla's legs from behind and pull him underwater. Mizu swam around Godzilla repeatedly slashing at him with his back spikes. Godzilla finally managed to catch the nimble sea monster and threw him clear out of the water. He fired his atomic ray, blowing a hole in Mizu's stomach as his own wounds healed. Mizu quickly shifted back to Doragon Reijuu, healing himself in the process. He grabbed the burning remains of a Maser and waited for Godzilla surfaced before slamming it into the back of the Nuclear Leviathan's skull, sending the monster to his knees. Doragon wrapped his talons around Godzilla's dorsal spines and began biting Godzilla on the back of the neck. Godzilla roared and flailed, trying to dislodge the stubborn dragon. He charged his atomic ray, causing his spines to heat up. Doragon Reijuu was forced to release his hold, despite being able to survive the heat of lava, it still hurt. Godzilla turned around and fired his atomic ray point black into Doragon's wing, blasting a hole through it. Doragon roared in pain but managed to fly to the top of a nearby mountain and transform into Enjin Reijuu. The dinosaur-like ape beat his chest and roared. He picked up huge boulders and began throwing them with great force. Godzilla was taken off guard by a form he hadn't seen yet and hit in the head repeatedly. Godzilla began to stagger as another boulder struck him in the skull. When another hit him, he fell backwards into the sea, losing consciousness. Enjin roared in victory and beat his chest. He dashed into the mountains and vanished.

* * *

Alright, yes Bagan beat Godzilla but he caught Godzilla offguard with the shapeshifting and the script I'm basing this on had Bagan win the first time, next time they fight Bagan will have a bit more trouble. I'm also moving around some scenes that were originally supposed to happen after Bagan's death to before it so that this is more enteraining. See you next time!


	10. How to Kill a Monster

Alright, now its time to go back to our human characters, can't forget about them. Now, Dr. Inamura, Muraki, Kuroki, and Akikuko will be recuring characters in this series, as will Miki who will make her appearence ether next chapter or the one after it, but not in the way you're expecting, here is a hint, try to find out were Miki was in Godzilla 1985 even though she actuelly didn't appear in the movie, its reveal in a manga of one of the mangas. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

**

**How to Kill a Monster**

**Inamura Labs, 10 pm;**

Inamura and Muraki watched on the TV as Godzilla fell into the ocean, defeated by Bagan. "Godzilla lost." said Muraki in some disbelief. "Bagan must be more powerful than we thought."

"Maybe or Godzilla was just tired." said Inamura.

"What do you mean?"

"Godzilla fought the navy before coming ashore and the reactor he fed off of at the Red Bamboo base was itself running low on fuel, it hadn't been refueled at the right time and thus didn't have much radioactivity."

"So Godzilla was weakened." said Muraki. "That makes perfect sense. What do you think Godzilla is going to do next?"

"Simple, he's going to seek out the nearest working Nuclear Reactor to feed on, after which, he'll head straight for Bagan."

"The nearest reactor to his current location is in Kanto and Bagan is heading for Mt. Fuji."

"And the resulting battle could easily make its way right into Tokyo."

"Professor, could the Reiconium be used to kill Godzilla and Bagan?"

Inamura looked troubled by this question. "Yes…yes it could be used to kill them but I can't use it in that way."

"Why Professor?"

"Because if I did, everyone would know how powerful a weapon it can be and that is worse than a hundred monsters." he said.

Muraki was about to respond when on the TV, Godzilla rose from the sea and started inland. Muraki gasped, realizing something. "Akikuko! She's in Hakone to stay at her family's cottage, that's right in Godzilla path when he goes after Bagan."

"We have to go get here." said Inamura, suddenly very worried about his daughter.

"Inamura, I'll go get her." said Muraki, though still angry the Professor refused to use his Reiconium against the monsters, he had to admit he'd become quite fond of Akikuko. Before Inamura could argue, Muraki dashed out the door.

**Kanto Nuclear Plant, 11 pm;**

Godzilla tore through the area, though all forms of weapons had attempted to stop his rampage, all had failed. The Super-X was still being repaired and it was the only weapon the JSDF had that could stand a chance against Godzilla. Godzilla tore into the reactor building, once again tearing it from the structure, his spines flashing and body sparking with energy as he absorbed the energy. He growled and dropped the drained reactor to the ground before stomping off towards Mt. Fuji, towards Bagan.

**Hakone, 1 am;**

Akikuko was riding a rope way across a valley, her family cottage was on the other side so this was the best way to get across. She looked down, enjoying the view. Godzilla and Bagan were still on her mind but she was trying to relax, it was a lot safer, supposedly, here than at Inamura's labs.

A good distance away, Godzilla continued his march towards Bagan, completely unaware of any humans in the area. He in truth was not openly hostile towards humans, he leveled cities and armies because they were in his way or attacking him. Tearing through buildings and skyscrapers was comparable to a human slashing through the thick jungle vegetation, reducing tanks, jets, and battleships to slag and rubble was like a human killing an annoying bee or mosquito. Godzilla was an animal, a huge and learning animal but still an animal. He tore through power lines that stood in his way, not caring about what they were and inadvertently knocking out power for the entire area.

The passenger car Akikuko was on suddenly stopped. She looked around, wondering what was going on. She looked in the distance and squinted, seeing Godzilla but he was too far away for her to make him out.

Muraki looked on at the ropeway, a rescue helicopter was nearby and he ran to it. "Are you going to rescue people on that ropeway?" he asked.

"Yes, we could use the help if you want to come along." replied the pilot, Muraki gladly jumped in. The copter took off and headed towards the ropeway.

Muraki looked on as they approached the car. They hovered in midair next to it as close as was safe. People began piling into the copter. "Akikuko!" he said, reaching out and grabbing her hand, she was last.

"Sir, we're overloaded."

"Can you drop me and her off back were we started? We'll find our own way out."

The pilot nodded and flew to the ledge were they'd started. Muraki and Akikuko jumped out as the helicopter took off. "Thank you Muraki." said Akikuko, smiling to Muraki.

Muraki was about to respond when a blue beam of pure destruction cut through the air and blasted the helicopter into bits, killing everyone on it. "Godzilla…" muttered Muraki. "We've got to get out of here." he said, watching the atomic saurian get closer.

Akikuko looked around, trying to find a way out. "Muraki, there." she said, pointing to a hang-glider, likely abandoned when Godzilla was said to be approaching.

"That will have to do." Muraki replied. He and Akikuko ran to it and attached themselves to it. "Well here we go!" he said, jumping from the cliff and gliding. "Alright lets try to make it to the highway."

**Inamura Labs; 3 am;**

Inamura set at the table as Akikuko begs him to use the Reiconium against Godzilla and Bagan. "Please father, you must kill the monsters, if you don't, hundreds of people will be slaughtered." Akikuko begged.

"And millions could die if I don't find a way to negate its use as a weapon." replied Inamura.

"Father, you're being hardheaded."

"No, I'm thinking clearly."

"No, you're not. This is just like the first time Godzilla attacked with Dr. Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer, he didn't relent in using it to kill Godzilla until Tokyo lay in ruins, do you really want that much blood on your hands? At least if someone does use Reiconium as a weapon the blood is on their hands and not yours."

Inamura sighed, thinking it over. "A confrontation between Godzilla and Bagan is inevitable at this point, they will fight again and this time one will die. I will make a Reiconium weapon, one that will cause nuclear fusion to take place in Godzilla's body, that's the only way it can be used to kill Godzilla. If Bagan wins, the energy blast of the weapon should be more than enough to kill him. But this is the only time I will ever use Reiconium as a weapon, no blue prints will be used, I will make it from memory only. We'd better contact the JSDF and have them ready the Super-X, we'll need it to lure Godzilla to the Beonase Atoll, its remote and uninhabited, the perfect place to set off the weapon."

* * *

Alright, next up is the final climactic battle between Godzilla and Bagan! As well as our human heroes getting into some trouble themselves. See you then!


	11. Clash of the Titans

Alright, time for the final battle to begin! Please note this battle was supposed to take place earlier in the script but I moved it to improve the pacing. Also this was supposed to take place in the middle of the sea but that wasn't destructive enough! Also we have the first appearence of everyones favorite Psychic! Miki will be a recurring character in this series. Enjoy the destuction!**

* * *

**

**Clash of the Titans**

**Mt. Fuji, 12 midday;**

Godzilla moved swiftly over the terrain. He knew Bagan was near here, he could sense the ancient evil being but Bagan's motives didn't matter to the atomic saurian. What mattered to Godzilla was that Bagan was an intruder on his territory, an intruder that had left the King of the Monsters unconscious on the sea floor. Godzilla's primitive mind only had one thought, vengeance. Godzilla's eyes burned with rage as he walked over the forests and small mountains. He stopped on the wall of a rocky valley. He smelt Bagan's scent but he didn't know were it was coming from. Godzilla reared his head back and roared in challenge, a long bellowing roar of challenge. It was replied by a loud roar from behind him. He turned to see Enjin Reijuu standing behind him. Godzilla let out another roar and Enjin replied in kind. Godzilla's spines lit up and he fired his atomic ray. Enjin jumped back out of the way and slammed his fists into the ground, causing the earth under Godzilla to give way and send the dinosaur falling to the valley floor below. Enjin looked down and gave and laughter like roar, Godzilla was buried under rock. His celebration was cut short but an atomic ray cutting out of the rubble. Enjin barely avoided the beam of destructive energy, the hair on his head being singed by the heat.

Godzilla got up in anger. He looked at were Enjin had been and saw the Oni-like beast was gone. He looked around the valley walls, his anger building. He caught something out of the corner of his eye and swung his tail around, knocking a boulder that had been hurled at his skull back to were it had come from. Enjin batted the boulder back with his fist and Godzilla returned it back again. Enjin batted it back. Godzilla knocked the boulder back and fired his atomic ray in the process, causing the boulder to explode in Enjin's face. Enjin fell back, clutching his face in pain. After the pain subsided, he removed his hand to show several places were bleeding but the wounds were extremely back. He growled and jumped to his feet. He threw another boulder at Godzilla but the agile monster king merely hurled the rock back, this time hitting the valley wall beneath Enjin, causing it to collapse under his weight and send reptilian ape falling to the valley floor with a thud. Godzilla stomped towards his nemesis but right as he reached Enjin, the evil creature jumped to his feet and gave Godzilla a powerful punch to the jaw. As Godzilla staggered back, Enjin swung his tail around, giving Godzilla a solid hit in chest then followed with a kick to the gut. Godzilla staggered back again but didn't fall, instead swing his tail around and striking Enjin in the head. The evil ape fell to the ground but rolled through to his feet only to be knocked down again with a head butt from Godzilla. Enjin saw Godzilla charging an atomic ray and ducked behind a pillar of rock. Godzilla heat ray struck the pillar and blew it to bits but it had done its job, protecting Enjin. Enjin jumped out of the smoke and tackled Godzilla through a thin wall at the south side of the valley. The two monsters began biting and pounding on each other as the rolled down the mountain side, right towards Tokyo.

**Tokyo, 2 pm;**

Inamura drove his car up to a hotel. Radner, Muraki, and Akikuko were in it with him. "Why are we here?" asked Akikuko.

"Because, this is were I hid most of the Reiconium, in a lead safe beneath this building. An old friend of mine owns the hotel so he allowed it." said Inamura. "I hid it here because it is a heavily populated area so no one would expect someone to hide something extremely valuable here."

"So you hid it in plain sight, what they say is true, you are a genius." said Radner with a smile.

"Now lets get it and get to the bay to meet up with Kuroki's helicopter." said Muraki.

"How hard can it be? I mean the city should be evacuated by now right?" asked Akikuko.

"No, a lot of people are still in their cars on the streets, the evacuation order must not of been made yet." said Radner.

Suddenly an alarm siren sounded through the city. "Attention, Godzilla and Bagan are headed this way, evacuate at once, repeat, Godzilla and Bagan are headed this way, evacuate at once." said a voice over loud speakers all over the city. "Stay off upper floors and get to an underground shelter if possible, do not be in the street when the monsters are in your area."

"Well now they sound it." said Muraki, annoyed as panicked people ran out of every building in the area and tried to get to their cars or to a shelter. "Let's hurry up Professor, or else we'll get stuck in the middle of those two's fight."

Godzilla and Enjin continued to fight as the entered the city. Enjin grabbed Godzilla's arms and tried to force him to the ground but Godzilla overpowered Enjin and threw him into a nearby building. He charged his atomic ray and blasted through the top half of the skyscraper and sent it tumbling onto Enjin. Godzilla approached the buried monster slowly. Suddenly a spout of flames erupted from the rubble and struck Godzilla in the face. Doragon Reijuu erupted from the debris and took to the sky. Godzilla's vision recovered from the fire and he roared at the dragon. He charged his atomic ray and shot at Doragon but the nimble dragon flew out of the way, causing several building's to be blasted to bits.

"Alright, Dr. Radner, you keep watch up here for anymore Red Bamboo soldiers and we'll get the Reiconium." said Inamura.

Radner nodded as Inamura, Muraki, and Akikuko ran down stairs to the basement. He felt a tremor and saw parts of the roof collapse. "The fight must be nearby, they'd better hurry." he said. He heard crying from one of the hotel rooms. Seeing as no one else was around, he guessed he should check. "Someone might be hurt." he said. He ran to the room. He saw a young, about ten year old Japanese girl with black hair and earrings in the shape of some kind of ancient seal, crying. He saw why nearby. A large pile of debris laid nearby, two people were buried under it. "Oh no." he muttered under his breath. Suddenly the room shook again. He ran and picked up the girl. "Come on lets get out of here, its dangerous." he said. "I'm Dr. Radner, I'll help you." he said, trying to relax the girl as best he could. The girl calmed some but didn't speak. He quickly got out of the room before the entire roof collapsed the moment they were through the door. "That was a close one." he said to the girl in his arms who was frightened and keeping closely to him.

Doragon flew at low through the streets, picking up a gas tanker. He banked left as Godzilla fired another heat ray, missing. He flew high up and threw the tanker at Godzilla. He followed the throw a couple seconds later with his fire breath. They collided inches from Godzilla's face with a loud blast, blinding and hurting the monster's ears. Doragon flew over Godzilla's head, scratching him with his claws before smacking Godzilla in the face with his tail. Godzilla fell to the ground.

Inamura ran up the stairs with a black bag. "Radner, who's this little girl?" he asked, smiling to the young girl.

"I don't know, I saved her from being crushed." said Radner then mouthed that her parents didn't make it. Suddenly the roof gave way and threatened to crush the group. The girl looked up with her eyes closed and her earrings floated up from the side of her head as she concentrated. The rubble stopped in midair and was moved out of the way, landing harmlessly on the floor nearby, leaving the group stunned.

The girl giggled and smiled to Radner. "Telekinesis, I've been practicing it." she said. "My name is Miki by the way."

"Well thank you Miki." said Muraki, still a little stunned, getting a nod from the ten year old.

"Let's get to the bay, quick." said Akikuko.

The others nodded and ran out the door in time to see Doragon and Godzilla smash through a skyscraper not too far away and continue their fierce battle. Miki looked on at Godzilla, in the back of her mind, she felt some sort of attraction to the nuclear leviathan, something she couldn't explain if asked, but somehow she felt as if her and the great monster were connected now. "Radner, what is that?" she asked, pointing to Godzilla.

Radner looked at were she was pointing as they got in the car. "That's Godzilla and the other one is Bagan, they're monster we're going to stop." he said.

Miki looked back at the brawling monsters as she set between Muraki and Akikuko. "Godzilla." she said lowly as the car took off. Strangely, whenever she closed her eyes, she saw Godzilla as clearly as if he were walking right in front of her.

Godzilla caught Doragon as he charged him and managed to stay standing as the dragon pushed against him. He was pressed against a building but countered with a head butt followed by a tail whip, cutting a gash in Doragon's chest with his dorsal spines. Doragon roared and gave a blast of fire to Godzilla's chest as he flew backwards into the sky. Godzilla ran after Doragon, being a fast reptile. Doragon did a u-turn over the bay and turned back towards Godzilla. Godzilla began charging his heat ray and waited for Doragon to get close. The moment Doragon was too close to dodge, Godzilla fired his atomic ray, blowing one of Doragon's wings off. Doragon shrieked in pain as it was blasted backwards towards the bay. Godzilla fired his beam once more, severing the other wing from Doragon's body. The Dragon God Beast plummeted into the sea. Godzilla watched, expecting for Mizu Reijuu to emerge but that's no what happened.

Doragon emerged from the surface, screeching his rage. His wings regenerated but grew far larger than before, as did Doragon in general. Doragon's chest started to morph. The head and chest of Enjin Reijuu emerged with a roar and Doragon's arms were replaced by Enjin's. Doragon's lower body began to morph as well. His legs turned into the hind legs of Mizu's Reijuu and the Water God Beast's head emerged with a roar. From Mizu Reijuu's back the tails of all three God Beasts sprouted and whipped around. This was the monster's final form, the true Bagan. All three heads let out their roars as the massive behemoth landed on the streets in front of Godzilla, sending dust and car's flying into the air. Godzilla only came up to Bagan's shoulders but let out a defiant roar in return.

* * *

Well here we go. Bagan's in his true form! Next up is the final battle! And in case you haven't realized, those were Miki's parents who died. Anyway see you next time!


	12. The Final Showdown

Sorry for taking so long, I was trying to write up some chapters for Godzilla vs. the Asuka Fortress before this. As you can assume from the fitting title of the chapter, time for Godzilla and Bagan to collide in a life or death battle to the death! Enjoy the destruction!**

* * *

**

**Final Showdown**

**Tokyo, 5 pm;**

Miki's eyes flew open. "Something happened with Bagan. He's changed." she said.

"That's nothing to different than normal, he has three forms, Doragon, Enjin, and Mizu." said Akikuko.

The young psychic shook her head. "No its different, he's all of his forms at once." she said, confused.

"Professor, what does this mean?" asked Muraki, looking to Inamura.

"Bagan's true form." said Inamura, still driving. "He's at his strongest but also at his weakest. Once in this form, he can't change out of it and thus can't heal but he's far tougher to compensate."

"So Bagan can be killed now?" asked Akikuko.

"Yes but he is also far more powerful to make up for it, he could kill Godzilla."

"Dr. Inamura, how is it Miki knows what's happening with Godzilla and Bagan?" asked Radner, confused.

"If you want my guess, telepathy, a psychic power, like her telekinesis. She's a psychic and a powerful one at that, surprising for one so young."

Godzilla roared at the massive Bagan, being greeted by a trio of roars from Bagan's three heads. The two monsters looked each other over, knowing not to underestimate their opponent. Bagan attacked first, building burning energy in Doragon's mouth. A beam of pure plasma fired forth and Godzilla countered with an atomic ray. The two beams struck each other and the beams battled back and forth for control. The beams exploded, leveling several small building's in front of them. Bagan took flight and charged straight at Godzilla. He collided with Godzilla's chest, pushing him back while Mizu's head bit down on Godzilla's shoulder. Godzilla roared and retaliated with a powerful slash from his claws, sending sparks flying from the impact and driving Bagan back. The immense monster landed and punched Godzilla with his massive fist, staggering the monster king. Godzilla fought back with a tail whip to the Enjin head of the beast. Bagan let out a trio of roars before the Enjin mouth began gathering energy and firing a plasma beam, striking Godzilla in the chest, sending scales flying and a roar from Godzilla. Godzilla staggered back and returned fire with his atomic ray, hitting just below Enjin's head, causing the head to roar in pain and sparks to fly from the beast. Bagan charged forwards and began battering Godzilla with his fist. Godzilla fought back by slashing out with his claws, sparks and scales went flying from the fight. Bagan gained the upper hand and pushed Godzilla through a building before blasting it with his plasma beam and collapsing it on Godzilla. Bagan approached slowly, knowing not to underestimate Godzilla.

An atomic ray cut through the debris and hit Bagan in the shoulder, getting a shocked roar out of the giant monster. Godzilla jumped from the rubble and pounced on Bagan, finally knocking the huge beast off his feet. He bit down on Bagan's shoulder and shook it almost rabidly. Bagan roared in pain and countered this move by firing his plasma beam from Enjin's mouth into Godzilla's chest, blasting the monster off him. Bagan got up and looked at Godzilla, who was also rising to his feet. Bagan roared and charged forwards, biting down on Godzilla's neck with Doragon's head with fangs as hot as lava. Godzilla roared in pain and fired his atomic ray into Bagan's shoulder, forcing the huge monster back. Mizu's mouth opened and fired a plasma beam into Godzilla's stomach, doubling the monster king over. Bagan slammed his fists into Godzilla's back, driving him to the ground and causing underground tunnels to collapses and trap Godzilla. Bagan took to the air and smashed feet first onto Godzilla and repeated this, beginning to attempt to crush Godzilla to death.

"Godzilla's losing." said Miki, worried.

"Professor, who do we want to win?" asked Muraki, curious.

"Good question." said Inamura. "Bagan is a thing of pure evil, a primordial dragon that exists to destroy anything in his path but targets the weak and innocent but if he's destroyed, he is the only one of his kind." he said. "Godzilla on the other hand, is a force of nature." he said. "He is nether good or evil, he is like a hurricane or an earthquake, not indiscriminating between good and evil, just going on its way and mankind is caught in the middle. And like if we survive a hurricane or an earthquake there will always be another one around the corner, we might be able to stop one Godzilla with the Reiconium but just like with the Oxygen Destroyer, another will eventually appear, we're just buying our time." he said. "He is only fighting Bagan because he feels Bagan is a threat to his territory, not because Bagan is evil." he continued. "So if you ask me, we should want Godzilla to kill Bagan."

Bagan continued to slam his force onto Godzilla, beginning to hurt the monster. Suddenly, Godzilla's spines glowed as if he was going to use his atomic ray but then he swallowed his atomic ray, making his entire body flash before sending out the energy from his entire body, blasting Bagan off and freeing himself in the process, this attack would become known as a Nuclear Pulse. Godzilla got to his feet and stomped on the Enjin head. Bagan swept Godzilla with his tails and got up as Godzilla did. Bagan was still stunned somewhat from the Nuclear Pulse, allowing Godzilla to do a tail whip to the Doragon head and then claw one of the Enjin head's eyes out. Bagan roared and punched Godzilla in the face, staggering him. Bagan took to the air and did a flying kick to Godzilla's chest with both legs.

Inamura and group arrived at Kuroki's helicopter. "Alright, hurry, we've got to get out of here." Muraki said, helping Akikuko out of the car. They ran to the helicopter.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't make it with those two fighting." said Kuroki. He looked at Miki. "Who's this?"

"A psychic orphan." whispered Inamura as the group got onboard and took off. "Alright so we need to get the weapon set up when we arrive."

"Don't worry Professor, we've already followed the instructions you gave us to the letter then, as you requested, we burned the plans."

"Thank you."

Kuroki nodded. "This is a weapon we couldn't allow anyone to ever use again."

"Kuroki, do you think it will take long for one of those monsters to finish the other off?" asked Muraki.

Kuroki shrugged. "We don't know, Godzilla and Bagan seem evenly matched."

Godzilla staggered back before Bagan swung his tails around and hit him in the face with them. Godzilla fell back, finding support on a building. He got up and waited as Bagan charged and Godzilla surprisingly climbed up the building quickly, allowing Bagan to ram right through it as Godzilla wrapped his tail around the Doragon head's neck. Godzilla pulled up with all his might, straggling the head. Doragon flailed, trying to free himself. Godzilla threw Bagan backwards threw the hole with his tail. He jumped through the hole in the building and grabbed Bagan's tails before lifting Bagan into the air and slamming him back down. He repeated this until Bagan managed to catch himself and free his tails, turning and firing plasma beams from all three mouths. Godzilla was knocked into the building, collapsing it on him. Bagan slowly rose to his feet but didn't approach, knowing what happened before. Instead he started firing his plasma beams one right after another into the pile of rubble. While he was doing that, Godzilla dug out of the ground behind him and began charging his atomic ray. Bagan sensed Godzilla and turned around, only for Godzilla to fire an atomic ray down the throat of the Doragon head, rending the head from its body. Bagan roared in pain from the loss of a head. Godzilla started pummeling the stunned Bagan with slashes and tail whips. He fired another atomic ray into the Mizu head's neck, blasting it to bits. The remaining head fired its plasma beam, forcing Godzilla back before Bagan took off and attempted to retreat over the sea, knowing it was too badly hurt to continue fighting. Godzilla charged his atomic ray longer than normal, charging more power into it and fired it. He kept it going and Bagan turned to see it coming and let out a surprised roar as it went down the remaining head's throat. Bagan was engulfed in a massive explosion and when it cleared, all that remained was a blazing corpse falling into Tokyo Bay in two pieces with a huge splash.

Godzilla watched the remains of the primordial dragon fall into the sea before rearing his head back and letting out an earth shaking roar that echoed through the city, shaking any window that remained intact, declaring his victory and that he was still King of the Monsters.

* * *

And there you go, Godzilla finally kills Bagan! I hope you like how Godzilla defeated him, all the script said was Bagan dies by falling into the sea so I had a lot of room as to how to do that, also this battle was supposed to take place in the middle of the ocean but I thought Tokyo was more fitting. The original script had Godzilla killing Bagan halfway into the movie, which needless to say is kinda anticlimatic, this will end next chapter. See you then!


	13. Fall of the King

Well Bagan's met his maker but the story isn't done yet. First, thanks to ALL of the people who reviewed this fic, this fic has the third most reviews of any of my stories, which is why I am defiently going to continue this series of fics, though I will take a break from this series to write a fic for everyone's favorite giant, psychic moth. I know, I've 'promised' to continue series in the past and not lived up to that, I'm sorry about that, I just have trouble with that but this time I'm going to prewrite the next story while I wait to finish the current, I've already finished the first chapter of Godzilla vs. the Asuka Fortress. Anyway, onto the fic!**

* * *

**

**Fall of the King**

**Beonase Atoll, 7 pm;**

The helicopter landed on the rocky Atoll were the device awaited the Reiconium. It looked like a large cylinder with a device similar to a Maser Cannon's dish on the top. It was basically a Reiconium cannon but it would be destroyed upon firing due to the heat of the nuclear fusion its activation would cause. "Mr. Radner, what's that?" asked Miki.

"That's what we're going to use on the monsters." said Radner.

Kuroki got off the phone. "Godzilla won, Bagan's been destroyed." he said.

"How did it end?" asked Muraki, wanting to know how the battle ended.

"Godzilla blew Bagan in half with that beam from his mouth." said Miki.

Kuroki blinked, surprised. "She's correct." he said. "You know, there is an ESP Research Institute, they train people like her, I could send a latter of recommendation, that is if you'll do something for us…what's your name?"

"Miki."

"Alright Miki, if you'll tell us what Godzilla is doing, I'll help you alright?"

Miki nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating on Godzilla. "He's going into the sea." she said, seeing this. "He's turning towards were we went and dove under."

"So he's coming here?" asked Akikuko. "Why?"

"It must be the Reiconium. Godzilla can sense the radiation but doesn't know its going to be used against him." said Inamura. "Kuroki, we need to keep Godzilla nearby but I need time to work on the weapon." he said. "The calibrations need to be exact so that it will kill him."

"Alright, send get the Super-X in the air now and have it hold Godzilla off until the weapon is ready." ordered Kuroki.

Inamura and Radner ran to fix the device. Miki was set on Akikuko's lap. "Alright, lets get to work." said Radner.

Godzilla swam through the water towards the Atoll, he one of the best swimmers on the planet. He suddenly heard something. He rose up out of the sea and looked around. He saw a metallic object in the distance, he vaguely remember it from when he first met Bagan. He roared defiantly.

Goro looked on at Godzilla. "Alright, remember, we're only supposed to hold him off until Inamura finishes the weapon to kill him." he said. "Super-X, attack."

The Super-X fired its blue lasers into Godzilla's flesh. Godzilla staggered back, more in surprise than pain. He retaliated with his atomic ray. The Super-X dodged the beam and fired a salvo of missiles. They struck Godzilla's hide but did no damage but misplace a few scales. Godzilla roared and fired again but the Super-X avoided again and fired more lasers. Godzilla swung his tail around but the war machine dodged again. Godzilla snarled in anger. To him this was like an annoying mosquito he couldn't hit. Godzilla dove underwater.

"Keep your eyes peeled, he could come up anywhere." said Goro, watching the monitor. Godzilla emerged from the water behind them but they launched forwards and turned quickly, firing there missiles. Goro tried to fire more missiles but they were out. "We're out of missiles, switch to all lasers." he said and they started firing lasers into Godzilla. Godzilla dove under again. "Don't let him sneak up on us." he said. Suddenly, Godzilla erupted from the water under them, his atomic beam already charged. Goro gasped then smiled. "You win." he said as Godzilla fired the beam point blank into the Super-X, blowing it to bits and vaporizing all aboard.

Kuroki said a silent prayer for the dead. He ran outside. "The Super-X was just destroyed." he said. "Is the weapon finished?" he asked.

"No, we've got a few more calculations." said Inamura.

"Go, I'll finish." said Radner. "I know the calculations, no reason for both of us to stay when its dangerous."

Inamura nodded. And ran back to the helicopter. "Kuroki, we need to movie the helicopter over into that valley so we have something between us and the weapon" he said. Kuroki nodded and had them and the copter moved into a small valley nearby. They could still see the weapon area but that had protection from the heat.

Radner typed in the code as fast and accurately as he possibly could. When he was finished, he got up to leave but saw Godzilla was standing over him. He looked up into the monster's eyes. He saw the rage and pain the monster had, the pain he still felt from exposure to the nuclear bomb and also the loneliness of being the only one of his kind. Radner watched the creature and thought back to the death of the first Godzilla, how Dr. Seriazawa died with it. He knew now Seriazawa had thought he died just to keep his secret safe but it was more than that to the first Godzilla, the creature that had lived its life all alone hadn't died alone. "You won't die alone ether." he said, pressing the detonator. A wave of immense heat surged out of the weapon and struck Godzilla, vaporizing Radner in the process. Godzilla's body was engulfed in a blue white flame as nuclear fusion took place inside his body and the weapon exploded. Godzilla roared in pain and fell into the ocean. A few seconds later, a massive explosion occurred underwater, blasting water high into the air.

Miki was crying for Radner, he had been her friend. Akikuko tried to comfort Miki. "Its ok, we'll all miss Radner." she said.

"Radner might not of died on his time but I will not let his sacrifice be forgotten, for him I will fight for peace in the nuclear age." said Inamura.

"Is Godzilla dead?" asked Muraki.

"I believe so but this is not the only Godzilla." said Inamura. "Sometimes Mother Nature likes to remind humans of just how small we are in the face of a hurricane, an earthquake, or a kaiju." he said. "Godzilla and Bagan are just that, reminders of how small and weak we really are before nature. Godzilla was a product of man's foolishness and I have a feeling the age of monsters has only just began, we've abused the Earth for a long time and now its time for it to take its revenge by turning the products of our own misdeeds on us."

Miki closed her eyes and she heard something…something she wouldn't tell them for awhile, for fear they'll not understand what she knew. Godzilla wasn't a monster, he was a misunderstood animal, one that she knew they'd need in the new age of monster. She heard from deep below, a faint heartbeat of a massive animal…

**The End…?**

**

* * *

**Yes, I know Radner's death wasn't exactly the most meaningful you've ever read but like I said, I was going by the script and Radner was supposed to die, I guess it means more sense he rescued Miki. I know I was taking a good bit from Steve Martin's speech at the end of Godzilla 1985 but this is basically a remake in a way. Anyway, see you next time! I hope you enjoyed yourselves, I sure did!


End file.
